stuck with you
by xXEvaXEvolutionXx
Summary: Kyou sohma never had good luck but this had to top any scales as the worst thing ever i mean being stuck in a strangers house in the form of a cat you try toping that. kyoXtorhu in later chps. AU slight OOC R&R! T becaus i want to.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day it should have been normal. But of course me being me I could never have a normal day. Today was definitely no exception. See I had a little problem, I was a cat. And one might think that that this would be a big problem, well for me it wasn't, it was normal for me to turn into a cat. Just like all the other Sohmas I turned into an animal. So you may ask what was my problem, well I was stuck like a cat, and no that ISN'T normal for me. In fact I was nothing short of freaking out. Oh and to make it worse, yes it does get worse, I was stuck outside and it was raining, yes raining. To put it lightly, I was in huge trouble. I know what your thinking 'its just rain get inside if you don't like it'. Well I've got news for you its hard to get inside when you're a cat and miles away from home.

"Well it can't get much worse" I thought. I was sitting on a deck on the back of a white house with a nice garden in the back. It was dry here so I decided to stay here till the rain let up then find a way to get back to the Sohmas. Then we could figure out what was wrong with me. "I just hope I don't change back," I thought, "it wouldn't be good if someone found me either. As if on queue the door opened and out stepped a young girl about my age. 

"Hey there kitty, you want to come inside?" she asked. I had to catch myself from yelling no. that would defiantly freak her out, though it would be a little funny, it would also ruin the Sohma's secret and I would get in trouble. I was also in trouble now she was taking me inside, if I transformed she would definitely call the cops. A naked teenage boy suddenly appearing in your house was never a welcomed sight. As you might have guessed this really wasn't my day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow Kyos a real downer. But hey it will get better. And if you haven't guessed who the girl is ill give you a hint her name begins with "t" and she's a rice ball. Got it now? I hoe so or else you really should see a doctor about your deduction skills -smirks- hehe.**

**Anyway please, please, pleeeeeeaasee review! Thanx! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update here is another chapter this one is a little longer and well learn a little more about Tohru in this one.**

**I own nothing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kyo's POV**

"Here you go Mr. kitty nice and dry," the girl said as she was drying me off with a hideously, florescent purple towel. I looked around her house, well kitchen because that's were we currently were. It was simple, clean, though it did have those ruffled curtains that some people seemed to think were mandatory in a kitchen.

"You can sleep here Mr. kitten" the girl said. Did she really have to call me `Mr. kitten` really any other name, though I guess it could be worse she could call me fluffy or something. The girl was digging around in the fridge for something, she pulled out a milk carton and a can of tuna and put them in a set of bowls that she placed on the ground.

"Here you go you can eat this, you be good now, I'm going to bed now," she said. It was getting late I ate my `dinner' and looked around the room. It couldn't hurt to stay one night it was raining outside and I hadn't changed back yet. Anyway could g back any time I wanted. Yeah one night wouldn't hurt I thought as I went to sleep in the make shift bed the girl had made out of old blankets. Ill go back soon…

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Tohru's POV**

The sun came streaming in though the window and woke me up. A brand new day "good morning mom". My mom died a wile back and now I live with my grandfather and some other people in our family, however they are currently away taking care of a sick family member so they left me to watch over the house.

I walked down the stairs to get breakfast ready and I saw Mr. kitty in his bed. "Good morning Mr. kitty were you comfortable?" I of course didn't get a reply. "I never got t properly introduce myself my name is Tohru Honda," I continued saying. I got my cereal and milk out and pored myself a bowl. Mr. kitty was a very nice cat he was bright orange with reddish eyes and he didn't seem to belong to anyone so maybe I should keep him he would keep me company at least.

After I finished my breakfast I put my dishes in the sink and got ready for school.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Kyo's POV**

After the girl went out to school; I looked around the house. It seemed that she lived alone. That was strange especially in such a big house. There were pictures of different people an old man a few young people and a picture of a family of three a man, a woman, and a little girl that looked just like Tohru. The others must be her parents I wonder were they are. It seemed like a nice enough place I guessed that I could spend a little time here after all there wasn't much waiting for me back at the main house I could stay like this for a wile but then id go back. There was no way I was staying a cat forever.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Akito-sama it appears the cat has disappeared what should we do?"

"Find him he has to go into that room soon he cant escape no matter what"

"Yes sir"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Interesting, Akito-sama makes his first appearance I wonder what will happen?**

**Please comment!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. My computer has been down for what feels like forever and then when I finally get it fixed the preparation for finals starts. -sigh- The universe hates me.**

**Any way…**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tohru's POV**

It was another lovely day and the sun was shining as I walked to school, Hana-chan and Uo-chan met me at the door and we walked to first period together. Classes were a little difficult but I understood them all right…. I think. Lunch was fun as always we sat outside since it was nice and talked.

"That Sohma kid was out today" said Uo-chan, "he just got into the school and he's barely been in I've only seen him once. I bet he's a punk, with that florescent hair there's no doubt."

"He has strange waves much like that cousin of his, prince Yuki," Hana-chan said.

"psh those fan girls are ridiculous 'prince Yuki' as if"

"who is the Sohma your talking about?" I asked.

"Oh that's right you wouldn't know you were absent the only day he came in." said Uo-chan, "he's a new kid, a relative of that Yuki Sohma, bright red hair, edgy, short temper, sounds like a great guy doesn't it?"

"oh, well I'm sure he was just nervous in a new school and all, and maybe he's sick."

"maybe" Uo-chan said grudgingly.

"I'm sure Tohru's right," said Hana-chan.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I just found a little kitty, who doesn't seem to belong to any one. So I decided to keep him. You have to come see him he's so cute!" I said.

"that would be lovely" Hana-chan said.

"sure why not, we can pick up some food for the little pest on the way home"

"ok" I agreed

"we'd better get going that's the bell."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Kyo's POV (later that day)**

"He is rather nice" said some Goth girl that Tohru had brought home.

"he's all right" said a Yankee who I really didn't like. I sure hope these two didn't come over a lot. The Yankee seemed to have a talent for stepping on my tail. I was starting to think it was time I got out of here I did have to get home. "MEOW! You stupid Yankee will you watch where your going!"

…

"Oh shit."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Yuki's POV**

Another day of school over. It had been easy as usual, I thought. I was on my way home from school. There hadn't been anything exciting today either. Luckily that stupid cat wasn't there, he's missed so many days of school maybe they'll just kick him out. I was passing a group of houses when suddenly it started raining. "well that's great" -sigh- oh well I trudged on. 'POOF' "What in the…!, what just happened!" I was a rat! But I felt fine! There were no girls hugging me! Actually no one was around luckily but What had happened! Oh no! this couldn't be good.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**(a few hours later)**

"Akito-sama"

"come in. has there been any news on the cats whereabouts'?"

"No Akito-sama but there is another problem."

"What is it?"

"W..well um..you see"

"Just spit it out!"

"T..the rat, Akito-sama, h..'s disappeared Akit-"

"WHAT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que dramatic music! ..he he.. Well I hope you liked it. It took long enough to get on so enjoy!**

**Remember to review! :D**


End file.
